


Snape is a bastard.

by Lrb89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, HG/SS, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrb89/pseuds/Lrb89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont it always seem to go, that you dont know what you got till its gone.....</p>
<p>Devious Snape at his most cunning and scheming. Will this constructive pursual of the innocent Ms Granger only infact lead him to his own demise.</p>
<p>just came into my head, please review as it really gives me direction and purpose. </p>
<p>i hope iv got the bones of a good story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape is a bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I only write for fun but I would appreciate any kind reviews on my novice works!

Christmas Day night at Hogwarts always consisted of a staff party after curfew. Professor Granger the Arithmancy teacher was glad to attend and blow off some mid term steam along with her collegues. The staffroom had been decorated for the occassion, Minerva choosing a 20s saloon theme. The long room had its windows covered, no natural moonlight penetrated so casting an atmospheric darkness over the place. Small polished Oak tables with lowlit glass lanterns gave the room a romantic glow and plush leather chesterfields were dotted around making the room smell of expensive italian leather, jazz music was charmed through the walls and waiters served kitsch champagne crystals and tumblers of whiskey.

Hermione chatted to Pomona Sprout and the new librarian Barbara 'Bunny' Blount about their classes and some of the more amusing students, the three laughing together amidst the party noise backdrop. The room was ambient with happy chit chat and ocassional laughter, some professors were engaged in a very rìsque foxtrot from what she could see at the top of the room.

Casting her eyes about over the rim of her champagne glass, Hermione demurely tried to search for Headmaster Snape as she took a sip. Severus had been intensly pursueing her all year, leaving little notes and whispering in her ears secretly of romantic trips away and ideals of dating her. He had always tried to woo her secretly, she knew he was concious not to embarass her or let the old gossiping hags get wind of his interest in romancing her, so his attentions were always subtle and secret.

It started in the summer, suprisingly from nowhere in her mind, as she'd worked at Hogwarts for the last 4 years with seemingly no interest from him other than cordial employer employee status. Headmaster Snape was a firm employer who was very private, noone, not even Minerva knew much about the enigma that was Severus Snape. Foibles like how he took his tea, did he enjoy music, what did he do for fun were mysteries to the staff. It was this mysticism surrounding him that intruigued Hermione on the summer morning he began taking an added interest in her.

Still idly chatting with the women, Hermione used the chance to chronicle her employers ever increasing pursual of her whilst Pomona reeled off details of the new growers patch she was building.

Breakfast in the Great Hall always started at 7.30am sharp for teachers and there had never been a time Hermione had sat at the dais when the Headmaster was not already present. She sat to his right at her allocated seat next to Filius, and for the last 4 years Headmaster Snape had never once attempted to engage in conversation with Hermione or offer her anything other than closed answers or bored expressions when she tried to talk to him. Hermione was used to his caustic nature as a pupil so wasnt offended by his abrasive treatment as a peer. 

Meaning that on that June morning during breakfast, Hermione nearly choked on her toast as Headmaster Snape made a great effort to try and talk to her. Snape had begun by casually bidding Hermione good morning, and over the weeks following began to engage her in genial conversation about Hogwarts, after a few weeks he developed into subtly dropping compliments to Hermione from his seat next to hers. The thrill of hearing Headmaster Snape complimenting her rendered her speechless, "you are doing well Professor Granger" and "The students really respect you and are thriving under your tutilage" washed over her like silk. It made her blush furiously over her morning Earl Grey. Every time. He continued, quite regularly, to pass praise about her and her teaching whilst she sat there mute, ocassionally biting her lip from nervousness but never having the courage to answer. Never having positive reinforcement from the Headmaster before made her feel special, giddy almost with his praise.

The compliments continued, she enjoyed them exceedingly and looked forward to them eagerly each morning as she poured her Earl Grey- admittedly it was the highlight of most of her days. An easy friendship developed, both taking delight in their morning interactions. Each morning he would slyly whisper to Hermione, never veering past the realms of propriety ofcourse, but as she felt his eyes on her every breakfast time she had the feeling he enjoyed watching her blushes. Until one morning he subtly leant towards her ear as he was preparing to leave the table, any observer would see him tidying his place with no intentions towards anything other than standing, but he directed his unctious voice towards her and requested she come to his office for a mid year assesment. Feeling her cheeks redden she grasped her pumpkin juice and took a gulp to try and hide her flush. calming the sudden butterflies that had swirled into her stomach she lifted her gaze to answer him only to find he was already off the dais and going through the teachers entrance out of the hall.

The unusual morning meeting request with Headmaster Snape had unsettled and excited her, she always had her appraisals with Minerva and being invited at his specific request had her in a flutter. She wasnt aware of anyone else having meetings with him, indeed he was the most solitary man she had ever known! His direct and unexpected invitation, added to the reams of constant compliments he was giving her made her feel special in a way she wasnt used to.

She remembered, with pleasure, the feeling of having his undivided attention and listening to that velvet voice, sat in his office. He discussed her job and her role in the school and reiterated all the lovely things he had been saying over their many breakfast's in the Great Hall. The meeting was brief, but at the end he was decidedly more personal than professional.

"Are you attached at the moment Ms Granger?" he purred, eyeing her closely from his Headmaster's chair.

"erm, well. why does that matter sir?" as she fiddled with a lose string on her pencil skirt.

"it has no baring, at all, on anything from my perspective ms granger" he said casually.

"oh well no im not attatched sir." 

"excellent." he replied over steepled fingers.

She left his office soon after he bade her goodbye. She thought she had detected the slightest look of desire in his black eyes as she made her way back to class.

From that meeting, Headmaster Snape had-in her mind at least, decidedly courted her attentions. Although nothing was ever done in sight or hearing of another person, she would find small notes of parchment left on her desk or inside her books. Beginning with centiments such as 'Excellent lesson today' turned quickly into notes such as 'You look wonderful today' and 'Your eyes are beautiful with that gown, S x'. Each time she descovered a note adrenaline would thrum through her veins, the most potent feeling of being desired surged inside her. 

The notes always appeared in her books as she packed away her class, although they had not been there during the lesson itself. Lifting the scraps of parchment from the pages she puzzled how they could get there. Was he disillusioned in her lessons? did he stay to watch her read his notes, to see the blush in her cheeks or see her look about the room in bafflement? It confounded her and excited her in equal measure. The stakes were being raised in this game of cat and mouse they played.

Weeks passed and she caught him looking at her during the day, or during faculty meetings. Loaded glances that made her feel hot under her robes. She started to dress carefully hoping he would notice her more, deciding to look her most beautifull if she was to bask in his gaze. His dark eyes on her made her flush with excitement, and the fact nobody picked up on his sly attentions towards her added to the delicious naughtiness of it all.

Undoubtably she was attracted to him. Tall, intelligent, powerful. Admittedly the fact he was her boss did have a certain 'mills and boons' appeal factor. His uniform of deepest black suffocatingly buttoned up symbolised the ridgedness of the man, wrapped up with noone close to him. Always the puzzler, Hermione wanted to decode and understand him like a new hobby. Snape was her Enigma Code.

She remembered one conversation as she walked through the dark halls at midnight, finishing her rounds he had materialised from the shadows like a wraith.

"oh my headmaster you frightened me to death!" Hermione exclaimed holding her heart.

"I do appologise Ms Granger. may I ask what you are doing out here on a Friday night? I thought you may have been socialising with your friends" He approached her softly. silently. gazing down at her in interest.

"No Sir. Im on duty and Harry and Ron have partners anyway, they dont have free time like in the past, so its just easier to write or floo"

"I see. you keep in touch with Mr Weasley often?"

"ye-es" she said, unsure of why he was asking. she felt herself redden.

"I imagine it is difficult being such good friends with past....lovers?" He asked as he took a further step towards her.

Her face was scarlet by now she was sure. Lifting her chin resolutly she answered determinedly, "Actually Headmaster it isnt difficult at all"

He arched his eyebrow with peaked interest.

"Infact...that, is perfectly easy." she continued, "Since the unicorns still let me touch them"

As she made to move round him and scamper back to her quarters she distinctly heard a very low growl from the taciturn man.

That was two weeks ago and since their little ren dez vous at midnight Headmaster Snape had definatly doubled his efforts to actively pursue her. Hermione found him dropping in on her regularly; in her classroom, on the corridoor, in the library and even during Hogsmede visits. He always happened upon her when she was alone and least expecting it, leaving her nervous and flustered. He almost definatly got a kick from making her so uncollected and skittish by dropping innuendos or suggestive comments, she thought he got off on seeing her cheeks redden prettily after he accidentily on purpose touched her hand or back, sometimes he would come so tantalisingly close to her lips she was sure he was going to finally make a move and kiss her. But he would always pull away, maddeningly, leaving her breathless and wanting. 

He talked of his summer home in Surrey to her and wistfully remarked on how he would love to take her. In dark corners of the castle he would whisper to her of little restarants and cafe's in London he knew and loved that he knew she would like. In deserted classrooms after curfew Hermione learned that Headmaster Snape enjoyed collecting rare potions ingredients in Florence during the term breaks and he delighted her by telling her of the sights and smells of the Italian countryside, he was even bold enough to suggest they go there in May bank holiday together.

Hermione had listen to his wonderful stories and was ecstatic to have gleaned this new side to Severus Snape, she was enraptured by his voice and flattered that only she had been chosen to discover his private life. Knowing that this secretive and illusive figure had specifically chosen to open up to her was intoxicating-her puzzle was unravelling.

 

"Dont you think so Hermione?"

Hermione blinked back into the room. Momentarily confused to where she was, the jazz music and the champagne glass instantly jumped her back into the christmas party.

"I, erm, sorry Pomona got a bit lost in thought there" she replied sheepishly.

Professor Sprout paid no attention to Hermiones wool gathering and just redirected her question to Bunny.

Turning away from the women, Hermione excused herself and decided to refresh herself in the ladies. Placing her empty champagne flute on a nearby tray she sashayed out of the staff room into the bathroom on the corridoor.

Repinning her curls with a charm the long lengths of auburn re-wrapped themselves into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Cursed her long thick locks, always coming free despite the heavy sticking charms.

Touching up her makeup she cast a freshening charm over her natural makeup and nude lips, once again it glowed dewy and sleek. Casting a final glance over her Jade gown she washed her hands and made for the party once more.

"Not leaving are you Ms Granger?" the dark voice purred at her from across the corridoor.

Headmaster Snape walked down the darkened corridoor towards her. Wearing an expensively cut black suit he looked impossibly tall and gentlemanly. His black hair fell about his face framing the romanesque cut of his features. Hermione's pulse sped at the sight of him, he looked masterful and commanding, the pavlovian blush he yielded crept over her cheeks in response to his presence.

"Just going for another glass of champagne actually Headmaster, would you care to join me?" she said hoping he would.

"No thankyou. I would however like you to join me in a very special bottle of brandy I was hoping to open tonight"

Headmaster Snape held his hand out for Hermiones dainty fingers, he bowed slightly in a gentlemanly fasion and Hermione felt liquid gold drop into her stomach.

"Thankyou sir. I would love to" she accepted with a small curtsey of her own and he grinned wickedly down at her.

In the smallest ticks the pair were suddenly in a room Hermione didnt recognise.

Slightly unsteady on her feet from the sudden change in surroundings, Snape led her to a small russet sofa and sat her down gently.

"what was that!?" she asked, her stomach was flipping from the unexpected apperation aswell as the unbelievable excitement she felt at being taken somewhere by Snape. The new room seemed to be a study come bedroom, furnished in lavish materials of ambers and oranges. Decadent hangings covered a huge bed dominating the room, plush rugs and expensive ornaments were tastefully displayed. Hermione felt she was in a room made for royalty, such splendor was foreign to her. The lavish furniture was gold guilded, huge floor to ceiling windows presenting the best view of Hogwarts grounds were swathed in heavy gold brocade and shelves full of-what she could see-rare and priceless books adorned the full back wall of the room.

The bedroom was extremely large, she could have fit her quarters inside it 4 times comfortably. Headmaster Snape had taken the liberty of pouring them both a generous measure of amber liquid from his liquour decanter as she sat there drinking in her new surroundings. Snape noted how Hermione descovered the room, her eyes were bright and alert as she took in the elegance and oppulence of his quarters.

Snape smiled at her as he walked back to the small sofa slowly, Hermione cast her eyes downwards demurely as he approached, useing the time to collect herself and stop the mad butterflies that'd been unleashed as he eyed her up.

He stood on the rug before her in his black buttoned suit looking like a gentlemanly Dracula and she felt adrenalin pump through her fiercly at the sight of him.

"Cheers ms Granger" he saluted her and drank deeply.

She took the heavy chisled cristal glass and toasted him before drinking. The strong liquor coated her tongue and throat like a warm blanket, making her mouth water at the delicious richness as it caressed her palette.

"You look lovely tonight Ms Granger, very Slytherin" he chuckled deeply.

Hermione wore a deep Jade fitted gown, calf length, figure hugging and strapless. She knew when dressing she may see her attentive employer tonight so made sure she dressed with care and chose the most sexually alluring gown she owned.

"Thankyou Sir, it is maybe a little bit Slytherin" She finished her drink and he moved to stand before her.  
"where are we headmaster?" 

"We are in my private chambers, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas privately" 

His voice was poisonous, creeping into her veins slowly and making her drowsy with lust.

As Hermione sat there she felt like she'd suddenly fallen down the rabbit hole straight into Mr Darcy's bedroom. A dark Darcy.

Headmaster Snape held out his hand to pull Hermione off the sofa and she complied willingly to be placed in his arms. He stroked her elegant back and pulled her closer into his embrace, her pulse raced with the contact and endorphines gushed furiously around her body, she could smell his masculine scent and feel his strong protective arms around her body making her feel utterly coveted ny him.

Looking down into her beautiful doe eyes he nuzzled her nose softly with his. Tenderly he tilted her head with his ministrations so their lips were barely apart.

"so let me wish you a Merry Christmas Hermione" he whispered. Milimetres from her mouth. She closed her eyes in preparation for the anticipated feel of his soft lips upon hers.

Finally, tortuously, after months of layering, this intense pursual, he at last kissed her. Kissing and nibbling her plump pillowy lips, Snape passionatly snogged her. He made delicious moaning sounds as he played with her tongue. His hands stroked and caressed her body as his tongue deliciously weaved with hers causing ripples of pleasure to cascade inside Hermione. His touch ignited something unknown within her, no man had ever incited this much lust from her loins, his kisses pulling out her sexual desire.

Hermione wrapped her fingers through the Headmasters hair and pulled at his lapel, she had the feeling she was being pulled foreward as he smooched her and her feet moved complicitly over the lush carpets untill she felt herself being lain down on a bed.

Her mind was whirring and her senses scattered, the feeling of her Headmaster and boss on top of her devouring her mouth on his luxurious bed sent conflicting emotions and feelings fizzing around her brain. His lips were firm and sure, he kissed her passionatly exploring her lips, mouth and tongue, expertly seeking out pleasure and making Hermione moan into his mouth. Hermione noted how soft and supple Snape's skin was against her face, porcelain smooth; he smelled faintly of citrus, pharamones and the dark maltiness of the brandy they drank, his taste was pure richness from the alcohol and as his tongue stroked hers she felt her mouth water. She was certain, whatever happened in her life from this point onwards, if she ever thought of masculinity these tastes smells and touch would be what shaped her ideas. Snape's kisses were intense, he nibbled and sucked at her bottom lip and teased her tongue playfully whilst stroking and caressing her sides and busom with his curious fingers. Hermione mewled under him as he fondled her skin with featherlight touches and pinched her nipples through her gown, involuntary moans were pulled from her as she felt her body being studiously mapped by his hands.

She came to her senses as Snape hitched up her leg and stroked down her thigh, pulling her dress towards her middle and revealing her full creamy thigh along with the outline of her briefs. Breaking the intense kiss Hermione pulled away, wide eyed and panting, putting her dainty hands upon Snapes chest to halt him re-engaging with her lips.

"Please sir, I, well, im not used to this and I well, dont want to mess it up..." Hermione stammed and stuttered over her words. Feeling her cheeks bloom with colour she avoided his eyes like the shy virgin she was. She was a crucible of feelings and thoughts, she had a handsome strong attractive man who wanted to have sex with her, but her inexperience made her nervous now it'd come down to the crunch.

The Headmaster stopped, looking down at the beautiful innocent virgin in his bed, thinking for a moment his face seemed neutral. Hermione could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she worried she may have ruined her chances, and then he smiled at her and started to stroke her hair in a soothing way.

"My dear Hermione. I know your nervous, I promise I will take my time with you and let you know true pleasure. Give yourself to me now, I desire you more than anything"

Her nerves melted and excited butterflies filled her stomach knowing he wasnt put off in the slightest and her heart soared hearing he was going to be gentle and kind.

His voice and tender stroking of her hair lulled her into a cocoon of trust and she felt moved to tears. Lifting her hand to his face and stroking the smooth panes she whispered to him softly, "ok Sir, I trust you". He smiled and gave a small sniff of a laugh before leaning in to kiss her once more.

Snape waved his hand above them to undress them wandlessly, their clothes melted off and Hermione lay cuddled into the Headmasters chest, now naked and bared to him.

The Headmaster seemed to take his time drinking in the sight of her underneath him. Her medium bust were deliciously perky, a generous handfull with rosey nipples that were hardened and pointed towards him. He blew a gentle breath over her tits and smiled as he watched the spread of gooseflesh over her soft mounds and made her nipples impossibly harder. Her small waist and chunky thighs made her slightly bottom heavy, not a problem seeing as he was an arse man, he squeezed a handfull of her generous thigh and growled in appreciation.

She looked down between them at his cock, dark in colour against a thatch of course black pubes it was poker hard and straining in attention. Although she was a virgin she had been intimate with a couple of men and she was pleased to find Snape had a large thick penis. Its ruddy coloured head bounced just above her mons, he had alot of girth and she bit her lip nervously thinking abou getting him inside her, she had trouble getting 3 fingers inside her pussy and he was at least 5. Hermione noticed the milky pearl of pre-come slowly leaking from his bell end, his helmet was shiny and flushed, his glands pink, it looked powerful and it turned her on at her base level. knowing he was as eager to be inside her as she was sent a zip of excitement through her stomach, it looked as if his cock was weeping, so desperate to search out her depths it was crying.

Hermione thought he must be comitting her body to memory, the predatory look in his eye as he imbued her flesh sent a gush of wetness between her delicate petals and she felt a bead of moisture push out from her folds. She played with his raven locks and stroked the lean build of his shoulders, her delicate fingers tracing over every muscle and pane of his back, untill he finally pierced her with his obsidian gaze once more, looking directly into her soul and baring her open for him alone.

The kissing ramped up again slowly, he nuzzled her nose and stole quick kisses untill gradually increasing the pace, Snape soon had Hermione mewling softly again as his tongue rolled in her mouth. Warmness pooled in her stomach as she enjoyed his attentions, her arousal enflamed in the pit of her stomach and its tendrils making her clitorus ache. Her bud tingled and throbbed for attention, she ocassionally bucked against him to try and make contact, wanting to rub herself against him and relieve the tention.

His hands resumed their caressing of her body, now feeling more intense as skin met skin, his touch sparked her newly found desire within her core and Hermione wanted more. The Headmaster traced teasing circles around her stomach and thighs as he captured her mouth, slowly moving down until his thumb found her button. Hermione jerked under him as his pad touched her engorged pearl, he delicately circled her swollen nub and drew out her clit further from its hood untill he was rubbing her rhythmically. Cirles and flicks stimulated her cunny into the start of an orgasm, his tongue still played with hers as he pleasured her. As she writhed underneath him in pleasure torturously Snape withdrew his fingers and swiftly hooked his fingers underneath her knees and bent them to pull her legs up. Snape quickly manouvered Hermione so her knee's were braced against his shoulders and she squeaked into his mouth, suprised that he had her so pornagrapghically stretched beneath him. She felt exposed in this new position as it levered her pussy upwards towards snapes genitals, she couldnt move a great deal as he had anchored her legs with his hands on her ham strings. She felt nervous about being put into such a crude position as a virgin and embarassment nipped at her confidence.

"Maybe a more traditional position would be better?" she suggested between kisses.

Snape lowered his lips to her neck and sucked and nipped upon her sensitive skin causing Hermione to gasp in delight.

"no like this" He insisted, his voice deep and gravely at her ears.

He was so confident and sexually dominant Hermione was overwhelmed by her urge to comply to him. As Snape suckled at her neck the sensation directly effected her clitorus and she felt the bead of moisture start to drip from her folds downwards towards her secret place. The effect from his attentions was so erotic, it meant Hermione was soon unconciously lifting her hips, pushing her open slit towards him as she moaned and sought pleasure from his oral stimulations.

"My sweet Griffindor, let me have you now" he whispered hungrily and Hermione eagerly nodded from her braced position beneath him.

Snape pulled back from her lips and held his thick cock to her sweet pussy, wanking it slowly against her folds and spreading his precome over her labia, mixing in with her own lubricant to make her wet enough to welcome his shaft without much friction.

Without warning Snape thrust forward powerfully, ramming his long cock inside her, leaning his full weight into her brutishly, until he was fully seated within her. His hard stroke into her virgin flesh was slowed by her tight unyealding muscles, and Snape snarled as he fought against her clenched sheath to allow him deep enough to rest his bollocks against her anus.

Hermione shrieked with pleasure/pain and writhed underneath him trying to eject this foreign impalement, but his firm grip of her under thigh kept her from pushing him off her. Crying softly she tried to adjust to the burning sensation she felt around the tight ring of muscles, her clit still throbbed in arousal but was tempered with the strange fulness of his prick now lodged entirely inside her.

"shhh pet, its in, its in now" he cooed into her ear, he sounded breathless, like he was fighting for control of his own body. Holding himself stock still inside her as she felt her pussy burning from this intusion to her virgin flesh he let her adjust to his girth, she was wrapped around him so tightly he thought he might shoot his load on the first thrust. She was hot and wet and her cunny strangled his cock so deliciously he needed a minute to recover lest his sperm fill her up within 30 seconds.

His weight on top of her felt comforting as the dull ache in her stomach receeded. Slowly he started to move inside her, tenderly and with care, pulling his long cock out of her tight channel almost to the bulbous head before pushing himself back inside her.

Hermione could feel his girth widening her as he pushed inside, and felt her strong muscles suck along his length as he pulled out, her pussy was suctioning his dick upon every thrust and she looked between them to see his thick dick being mouthed by her pussy.

"I knew you would feel this good pet, I knew you were worth the wait. oh god the feeling of a virgin cunt around me is too good"

Hermione moaned throatily at his dirty words and she began to enjoy the feeling of his thick member stroking at her insides. She felt a rush of adrenaline inside her as she thought about being upon this grand bed, being fucked by her boss and long term suitor. His shaft stretched her but she felt untold pleasure at the deliciousness of being filled to the brim, jolts of pleasure thrummed inside her stomach and the tendrils of her earlier orgasm began again. 

After a few minutes of Hermione being accustomed to the new feeling, she was thwarted into new deeper sensation as he flicked his hips every time he thrust inside her. His cock was large inside her tight channel, driving her wild as it massaged the sensitive ridges inside her pussy, but now his cock nudged her cervix every time he thrust to capacity. His nub end tapped the deeply hidden depths she had never discovered, rolling over the spongey gspot and forcing delicious sensations to build within her. Hermione moaned deeply every time he hammered her cervix, the sensation of something being that deep caused her to cry out in pleasure.

Both Hermione and the Headmaster moaned and gasped loudly at their heated fucking, both driving the other to louder exultations as their bodies sweated and found pleasure. Hermione clawed at Snape's back not knowing whether to pull away or push against the intense pleasure building from inside her pussy.

The Headmaster started to pump into her mercillesly, pounding her with his full weight behind each thrust, each time he thrust she felt herself shifting up the matress. He thrust into her so fast she had to lift her head off the matress to avoid it whipping about and causing concussion.

He felt amazing, reaching places inside her that were a secret to her until this very moment. Each stroke against her magical core sent pleasure fizzing inside her, pleasure curling around in her stomach, her clit and her pussy. Hermione felt her super sensitive clit being stimulated by his pubic bone, mashing against her as he pumped her. 

The sensation was overwhelming, her breath quickened and her stomach tensed, the butterfly tickling feeling inside her was about to boil over, she didnt know what was going to happen but the delicious addictive sensation was increasing, about burst, erupt, explode out of her. She felt giddy, excited, like a ball of energy. Her own masterbation had never caused this intenseness. Hermione could hear herself chanting words of pleading to Snape, begging and pleading for him to aid her release, if he stopped now she would surely perish. Her skin was on fire, her flesh aflame with crazed need, she was desperate, wonton, alive. 

One final powerful thrust into her aching pussy sent her over, Hermione screamed out loud, her voice strangled and wild, screeching out the pleasure that had been pulled from her core. She felt her clit pulse and the ring of tight muscles in her pussy seize with aftershocks of her orgasm, a gushing of liquid from her release had her cunt sopping with wetness as Snape continued his frenzied fucking.

Hermione could see Snape was close to orgasm, he was sweating and his breathing was desperate. As he neared his completion his rhythm had been disrupted through sheer need to come inside her tight passage, his hips jack hammered against her arse, skin slapping and the sound of wetness being whipped up by his cock.

Snape maniacally pistoned her making the bed springs protest loudly to their violent battering beneath the two figures. Their mad coupling filled the room with the heady scent of sex, Hermione's moaning gasps and Snape's deep keaning made the king sized bed alive with animal grunting.

Hermione noted how Snape looked above her in that moment, her first impression of how a man could look entrenched within her body, how much pleasure he took from her pussy and she was mesmerised with what she saw. His eyes tight closed, lines were etched upon his face in concentration and his jaw was clamped tight, giving his face a more severe angular set than normal. He was utterly magnificent to her. Snape bared his teeth in an almost feral sneer and the sinews and tendons in his neck looked about to burst through his skin. Hermione could feel the vice like iron grip he held her tighten, his strong hands gripped her even more firmly behind her thighs, forcing her bottom fully off the bed and her pussy to be spread open for his pleasure, her legs apart wontonly as he thrust his length desperatly into her furiously. 

At last, with force, Snape rammed his cock into her pussy to the hilt and shouted out his climax, the deep rumble of his release together with the feeling of his hot sticky sperm being deposited within her fleshy folds unexplicably excited and pleased Hermione. His release was powerful and profound and it made her wild with happiness to know she had brought him such pleasure as a virgin in his bed.

The Headmaster continued to pump his hips into Hermione long after he had exploded, his gaze was fixated at the point of their joining as he listened to the sloshing and squelching sound his ejeculate made as his softening member forced it out of her tight cunt. He no longer held her legs tightly and released them, instead holding himself over her and supported himself upon his forarms.

His softening dick felt soothing as it squelched inside her, massaging his silky sperm inside and around her tender hole. Hermione giggled and stroked his back languidly as he remained engrossed in watching her swollen lips drag along his length as he continued to slowly pump her.

Hermione felt waves of excitement keep washing over her, sending jolts of joy through her stomach as she realised she had been bedded by this powerful mysterious connundrum of a man. She couldnt stop smiling. After months of cloak-and-dagger courtship she had finally been swept off her feet by Severus, her heart felt swollen with affection and gravity of what they had just done together. 

"God that was good Ms Granger" Snape laughed with glee as he removed his now semi soft dick from inside her. He seemed energised and pumped as he moved over her to sit beside her.

"I didnt think in my wildest dreams it would be so intense" Hermione bit her lip remembering the feeling of her orgasm minutes before. She lay sated on his pillows cocooned by the post coital afterglow of love making. His smell was all over his bed, she felt contented, warm and happy as she looked at him from across the bed.

"oh my god Severus that was amzing i ne-"

"-Headmaster Snape Ms Granger" he interrupted as he pulled on his robe.

"what? " she exclaimed, confused at him.

"My title is Headmaster Snape Ms Granger. I have not, and never gave, you permission to use my given name"

He stood and fixed his collar. immaculatly dressed, he stared down at her mildly as she lay spread on his cotton sheets, still naked and with his seed dripping from her.

"but we just had sex! I have given you my virginity!" she cried in outrage. Shooting out of bed and trying to redress as quickly as possible, whilst her head spattered with confusion and hurt as he simply gazed at her calmly from the other side of the bed.

"A worthy prize for my lengthy efforts to secure it I think" he sneered with amusement.

The look of shock slowly melted off Hermiones face. Replaced by one of utter sickening realisation that she was only ever a trophy not a lover. A goal. A conquest.

Hermione suddenly felt coldness and nausea envelop her senses, skin prickling and stomach swooping. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled sending a feeling of unease down her spine.

"A prize Headmaster? You think so little of a woman who gave you her virginity gladly?, you have no sense of propriety or obligation to a woman you have courted and pursued for months?" 

Hermione stood accusingly, faced towards Snape bolt upright and furious. Now re-dressed she felt more confidence at staring down his abhorable behaviour.

"Ms Granger you were a delight to court, I enjoyed it very much. I was without a partner and bored and you were the next eligable Professor here at Hogwarts, the convenience of having you on my doorstop made you interesting to pursue then finding out you were indeed a virgin made the prospect of sleeping with you irresistable. I couldnt let you get away knowing such delights were under my nose"

Snapes tone was casual, affable even. He told the callous story of how he deliberatly sought to conquer her virginity as calmly as he explained the forbidden forest to first years.

Hermione's cheeks were poker hot, her hair had been undone through their frantic coupling and now was splayed in wild curls around her head. Tears threatened her eyes but she dared not shed them in front of him, he deserved nothing more of her body.

"and all the talk of visiting your home? trips to Italy?" she spat, voice quivering.

"all necessary crumbs, dropped to lead you into my bed" he replied calmly as he walked over to his decanter, he poured two more measures of brandy into the crystal cut glasses and stood confidently on the rug.

Offering Hermione the amber liquid, he sipped his short whilst she stood in complete stunned silence.

"Thankyou Headmaster" she finally whispered. Swallowing her emotions that were eroding her insides, violently desperate to burst forth. Gathering herself she moved from around the bed and joined him at the drinks bureau. Her delicate fingers smoothed down her dress and she recast the hair charm to perfectly coiff her locks into the former bun. She cleansed herself with a subtle tergio and regained some of her poised composure. Headmaster Snape watched as she politely took the brandy he offered, he couldnt believe how well she was coming to terms with the way things were. He offered sex, no love, no relationship, no strings. In his experience it was better to tell witches it was a sex only offer, often using caustic remarks to drive the witches who wanted more far away from his person. True he didnt have to be so abrasive on Hermione so soon after their encounter he mused, maybe he could have held his tongue a bit longer than as his spunk dried inside her. At the worst there would have been tears, perhaps hexes, but Snape was pleasently suprised at Hermione's composed nature. maybe he could convince her that no strings sex was actually the best relationship for her whilst lodged at Hogwarts he thought wryly. Certainly he had conquered his prize and he wouldnt be averse to plundering her further now he had broken her in. 

"This brandy's foul" she grimaced as she sipped, in thought she swirled the liquid round the glass before visciously throwing the entire contents of the glass at Snapes face.

"Just like the company....." she spat before storming out of his bedchamber in vehement anger.

**********

Headmaster Snape took his morning coffee up to his office, the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm and several school parchments levitated behind him. He adjusted his suit as he rode the staircase up to the imposing circular office and noted the time.

Entering the room he sent the paperwork to his side table and decided he would enjoy his steaming hot coffee and read his morning paper before tackling the days work.

Sitting behind the vast oak desk Snape set down his cup and fanned out the Prophet, making himself comfortable he scanned the news headlines. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably and his subconcious chastised himself for not eating with the staff.

He had taken to drinking coffee alone instead of breakfasting in the Great Hall most mornings, breaking his strict 27 year routine.

Perhaps it was because he couldnt stand the new Arithmancy Professor, Dr Forbes, drone on pedantically about how important his work was to the students. Perhaps.

Snape began to read a financial column about new tax levys but his mind wandered as he read to boring financial jargon.

Ms Granger's resignation in March had thrown the cat amongst the pigeons in finding a new Arithmancy Professor halfway through an acedemic year and caused him no end of headaches off Minerva and Flitwick as to why he hadn't been able to convince Hermione to stay.

Remembering her swift departure he reconsiled with himself that he could have done no more to persuade her to stay on at Hogwarts. In response to her silence he'd offered her a raise and Headship of Ravenclaw, both were met with a scornful derisive laugh and proceeded with her leaving his office abruptly, her perfectly calligraphied resignation remained on the desk.

Indeed she had come to talk to him after the events on Christmas night, demanding more paletable answers to his behaviour other than he desired to take her virginity.

Snape remembered how her hair bounced madly in her indignation, cheeks red and hands gesticulating wildly, her Griffindor sensibilities could and would not accept he had been so callous to enact such a long and detailed plan just for her maidenhead. In his memories she railed at him from across his desk, her corpreal form pacing across his rug in his mind.

"How could you possibly dedicate months of your life to a plan where the effort was more than the prize? to be one track minded to accomplish one singular aim!?" she had screamed.

He rolled his eyes at her and spoke in a bored fasion, "I believe you know I did exactly that for 17 years, 6 months was hardly a stretch"

She had composed herself somewhat after her initial tirade, probably in disgust of himself and her for being played in such a way.

"So I was just convenient for you?"

Hermione's words were more sombre as she asked him, a sense of defeat in her eyes.

"Yes. After Professor Sinistra left I was without a bedfellow. Tavern maidens from The Three Broomsticks become tiresome and clingy. I wanted a challenge. what more do I have to explain to you Ms. Granger?"

He couldnt expect her to understand. He didnt care if she did or didnt. Women were a liability, a weakness. He learnt as a young man he needed to cast them off as soon as possible, Lily Evans being testiment to that. 'Mudblood' had probably been a bit harsh but just because he'd fucked her didnt give her the authority to defend him, as if he was weak and she by congugal right was somehow allowed to step in and protect him, like a girlfriend. Lily had only corroborated this mindset.

In truth he had enjoyed courting her. It had started as a meams to an end, but somewhere between telling her lies the truth started to out. He had revealed too much of himself before he even realised how deep he'd gotten and therefor she must be gotten rid of no matter his personal feelings. He had played his suitor part too well, not in 45 years had he ever let someone close to him and he wouldnt start now. 

Hermione had only come to him once more before sitting before him tendering her resignation. She had emerged from a shrouded alcove by the stone gargoyle late one night, obviously she had waited for him to return as it was a little after 1am that he found his path blocked by her. She looked withdrawn and quite serious in her expressions, no coquettish glances for him anymore.

"Headmaster I am sorry to trouble you. I must have no pride. I must ask plainly if you feel or felt any kind regard or proper feeling for me during the months preceeding December. I must know this, to define you as a man and for my own sake. If you have any walls up to distance me I ask you to for once, in this moment, to be completely honest with me"

The Headmaster raised his brow at her speech. Intruige crept into his senses and he wandered why she had sought him out on a freezing mid-February night to ask him to lay his feelings out to her like his last rights.

"Professor Granger, let me once and for all be rightly understood. You had something very desirous that I chose to pursue. The only regard I felt for you surrounding the conquest of your virginity, is that it happened to be yours".

Hermione had looked up at him in that moment, her eyes were not beseaching or searching, she was not forlorn or angry, she did not emit any kind of physical emotion. Snape however could feel the cogs of her mind turning, he knew that somewhere inside her head a plan had been made, decisions finalised with his words setting the seal.

Unexpectedly, after many moments, she gave a short respectful bow, it unnerved him in a way only his vast spying experience could detect. She caught his eye before turning to leave, as she held his gaze he felt the most uncomfortable feeling of all. That she truely saw him.

 

Headmaster Snape cane back from him recollections of Hermione with a start. His Daily Prophet had folded over in a sad fashion and he realised he was staring but seeing nothing.

Clearing his throat to compose himself he got back to his paper, drinking the smooth coffee blend as he fingered through the broadsheet.

The previous calm of his office however was ruined by the sudden almighty clatter of china falling onto his desk, thousands of pieces shattered and the wash of coffee splattered onto the stone floor. Snape had gone from sitting serenely to being thrust onto his feet, towering over his desk and sending the great oak chair onto its back with a thunderous crunch of wood. His breathing seemed to burn through his nostrils as he fought to keep his temper from boiling over, his ears pounded with blood and the beating of his heart thundered in his chest.

Gripping the small announcement section in his fist, Severus re-read the article. 

'Mr D and Mrs H Malfoy nee Granger celebrating their nuptuals today outside the Marriage Office 29/08/15'

It wasn't the words that Snape now had burned into his memory. No. It wasnt even the smile Hermione gave in the moving photo that didnt quite reach her eyes that bothered him. The image Severus now had imprinted on his mind, scorched into his retina, was the extremely large fundus Hermione had showing through her robes. He traced her black and white bump with his fingers, delicatly fingering the outline of her heavily distended stomach, ripened to its fullest capacity.

Nobody knew that morning what news had come about in the Headmasters office that caused the head of Hogwarts to blow out half of his office with wandless uncontrollable raw magic. Both students and staff were unaware of the events preceeding Snape hurtling down his spiral stair case and blowing the great oak front doors out, his black robes billowed out behind him as he raced down the lawns, as if the old deatheater was called again.


End file.
